Devices for deterring vehicular theft and/or vandalism are known in the prior art. Included are electronic alarms which are activated if the vehicle is tampered with or otherwise disturbed by an unauthorized person. When the electronic alarm is operated, a siren or other sound generating device is used to create a high volume sound to scare away the intruder. This sound should be as loud as possible in order to maximize its effectiveness.
Many existing electronic alarms can be armed remotely using a radio-operated arming device. These remotely armed electronic alarms typically provide an audible "chirp" to indicate that the system has been properly armed or disarmed. The audible chirp is typically generated by the same siren or sound generating device that is used to create the primary alarm sound. Thus, the volume of the chirp is the same as the primary alarm sound. Having the arming chirp broadcast at a load volume can be annoying, particularly when arming or disarming the system at night or in noise-sensitive locations.